Une compétition pour une vie
by Rieko-sama
Summary: L'équipage au chapeau de paille est fatigué après le combat contre Moria. Une petite île idyllique, une fille au sourire charmeur mais faux, une compétition… Qui sera le vainqueur et pour remporter quoi… ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, bon appétit, peu importe l'heure où vous lisez ça !

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué, rien que ça me fait plaisir ! :)

Me revoilà pour une histoire d'autant moins drôle que la précédente. Je vais blablater encore un moment car j'ai quelques info's à vous passer. Tout d'abord :

Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas ( sinon je serais riche et Ace serait vivant ). Seul mes OC m'appartient.

Rating : T, pour langage, quelques choses un peu violentes, tout le baratin habituel…

Pairing : Ce serait pas marrant de vous le dire maintenant ;)

Bref, maintenant je vous explique deux trois trucs :

Le personnage de Blood (qu'on prononce "Bloude" et pas "Blode" comme tout anglais respectif car quand on a su que ce n'était pas "Bloude" on a été surprises mais nous ne voulions pas changer.) est un OC de notre invention (moi et une amie.) Elle est la propriété de mon amie, je tiens à dire qu'elle ne m'appartient pas.

Une autre fiction était sensée raconter son histoire mais je n'ai pas eu le courage et l'envie de le faire. Alors je vais sans doute raconter des brides de son histoire dans cette fiction.

C'est une jeune fille souriante, qui aime embêter Zoro. C'est d'ailleurs son amie d'enfance à lui et Kuina et elle s'énervera à chaque remarque qu'on lui fait si elle ne vient pas d'elle. Elle est arrivée dans l'équipage peu après Robin, mais pas avant Chopper. Elle a donc fait la rencontre des autres membres de l'équipage et ainsi de suite dans les aventures des Mugawara.

Elle a deux fruits du démon et cela s'explique : elle a mangé le fruit de la guérison et celui des plantes. Normalement, elle devrait presque exploser sous le coup des deux démons qui se battaient à l'intérieur d'elle, mais sa guérison la soigne constamment ce fait qu'elle est très fragile malgré sa force de combat.

Pour son apparence : elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'ors. Elle a un cache-œil sur celui droit. Une mèche qui ne veut pas s'en aller sur son front. Elle est assez grande pour que Zoro puisse mettre son coude sur sa tête.

Et aussi, si vous voyez quelques trucs qui vous paraissent bizarres et pas en accord avec les phrases précédentes, c'est normal puisque j'ai tout réécris et qu'il reste dans doute des choses que je n'ai forcément bien réglé…

Voilà, c'était quelques informations, maintenant je vais arrêter de blablater et je vous mets le chapitre !

* * *

><p>L'équipage se trouvait maintenant devant une charmante petite île. Après le combat contre Moria, tout le monde avait besoin de repos. L'île était entourée de palmiers, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer l'intérieur. Malgré cela, on en devinait les aspects à la forme que prenait le petit bois autour de la plage. Les pontons et les bateaux, semblait-il, de pirates amarrés les convainquirent de s'arrêter sur cette île - qui n'était vraiment pas grande - entourée de corail.<p>

Tous les membres vinrent à terre à part Zoro, Chopper et Blood. La tête de cactus étant trop mal en point, le médecin lui avait dit de rester à bord et la jeune fille lui tenait compagnie. Compagnie qui ressemblait plus à de la persécution venant de la blonde. Bien sûr, il rechigna, râla pour débarquer mais le renne avait insisté, sous les quelques exclamations et insistances de Blood qui, même si elle n'était pas prête à le dire à haute voix, s'inquiétait pour lui.

L'eau clair, turquoise et idyllique, avait l'air si fraiche, accompagnée de ses coquillages et autres merveilles, que Nami dû arrêter Luffy et tous ceux avec un fruit du démon capables de rentrer dans cette eau juste pour s'y rafraichir, même s'ils coulaient et s'affaiblissaient en nageant.

Un chemin de pierres douces venait perturbé la douce couleur unie du sable fin et blanc. Jouant comme des enfants - comme d'habitude - la plupart des membres de l'équipage s'envoyaient ce sable, comme de l'eau, faisant quelque peu rager la navigatrice. Les ayant calmé avec un bon gros coup de poing comme elle en avait le secret, la jeune femme les grondait sous le regard amusé de Robin, qui remarqua bien vite le petit chemin, caché sous quelques branches.

- J'espère qu'il y aura des sources thermales… Rêvait déjà la rousse alors que la brune faisait remarqué le sentier.

Ils prirent donc le chemin, pendant que les garçons se faisaient disputer par Sanji car « ils embêtaient Nami-san et Robin-chan en gueulant »

Quelques minutes plus tard, plus profondément engagés dans le sentier, le son clair d'un applaudissement régulier se fit entendre, arrêtant toutes les conversations entre l'équipage qui regardèrent dans toutes les directions pour savoir quel était la personne responsable de ce bruit.

- Bravo, vous avez réussi à passer par là, c'est que vous n'êtes pas stupides, c'est déjà un bon début !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la voix, douce et mélodieuse, un peu trop doucereuse à leur gout. Usopp fronça les sourcils et pointa le doigt vers une jeune fille pour avertir les autres de sa présence.  
>Celle-ci était sur un toit d'une vielle maison délabrée, à quelques mètres de là, un peu plus enfoncée dans le chemin, un éclat de lumière semblait l'illuminer. Ses yeux châtains et ses yeux turquoises, envoutants, miroitaient avec le brin de soleil qui n'éclairait qu'elle, assise les pieds ballants comme une enfant amusée sur le bord du toit, autour d'elle une scène de jungle.<p>

- C'est… toi qui as dit ça ? Demanda Usopp, presque pour lui.

Un rire cristallin, sans chaleur ni joie, se fit entendre.  
>Sanji, aux anges, était quand même sur ses gardes. Cette fille avait… quelque chose n'allait pas, il le voyait.<p>

- Bravo, tu as réussi à voir où j'étais, tu as des yeux, j'en suis ravie !

Elle applaudit encore une fois, sous le regard gêné du sniper qui n'appréciait pas la remarque ironique de la fille. Toujours avec la même attitude enfantine, elle pencha juste un peu la tête sur le côté et demanda, avec toujours la même voix d'amusement artificieux :

- Vous aimez les jeux ?  
>- Ouaaaaaaais ! Cria tout de suite Luffy, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire rigoler doucement la jeune fille.<br>- Quel genre de jeu ? Demanda Robin, sans prêter attention à son capitaine.  
>- Ho, un jeu simple, enfin je suppose…<br>- Ça ne répond pas à notre question ! S'énerva Nami.  
>- Whou, calme toi, je vais répondre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Vous voyez le sorte de mur, par là-bas ?<p>

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la direction indiquée par la jeune fille, qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.  
>Un amusement fictif, qui rendait l'équipage - ou en tous cas ceux qui savaient réfléchir - nerveux.<p>

- C'est une arène. Lâcha la jeune fille avec un sérieux désarmant.

Les yeux revinrent vers elle.  
>Elle se tenait debout et fixait d'un regard lointain l' "arène". Sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée rendait le personnage encore plus angélique, d'une innocence imaginaire. Seuls sa ceinture, son collier et les quelques apparats sur sa robe venaient envenimer cette blancheur.<br>Son teint quelque peu mat relevait cet aspect.

La robe s'arrêtait au tiers des cuisses, étant assez courte. Sa ceinture, rouge vermillon et opaque entourait une autre ceinture d'à peu près la même taille, noire, serrant la fine taille de la jeune fille. Un short, noir et moulant, s'arrêtant peu avant ses genoux, lui permettait certainement de pouvoir se déplacer facilement.  
>Elle n'avait pas de chaussure, détail que remarqua Nami - notre spécialiste des fringues - mais avait des gants du même rouge que sa ceinture. Le pendentif brillait à la lumière, tellement que l'équipage ne pouvait pas en voir la forme.<br>Quelques froufrous discrets ornaient le bas de robe, progressivement noirs, rouges, oranges. Quand elle se rendit compte que les regards étaient posés sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers ses invités et leur donna un petit sourire, sa seule boucle d'oreille gauche de même rouge se secouant à ce geste.

- Prenez cette question comme une invitation à nos jeux !

Elle tendit sa main et laissa tomber un parchemin ouvert. Il semblait récent, coloré et la feuille vint doucement descendre le long du mur, aussi loin qu'il pouvait vers nos héros. Franky le reçut et lit à voix haute, pour tout le monde :

- Venez tous, pirates de la région ou d'ailleurs, pour la grande compétition qui vous rapportera un grand prix. Venez nombreux pour découvrir ce prix, vous ne serez pas déçut… C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Bah, c'est une compétition ! Répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était une évidence.

Sa position changée, allongée sur le ventre le long de l'arête du mur, elle secouait ses jambes comme si elle était à la plage. Une position plutôt exagérée vu l'épaisseur du mur, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de mal à garder son équilibre et semblait tout aussi à l'aise, même avec l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait.

- Une compétition… ?

- Hum, elle regroupe beaucoup de pirates en tous genre, mais pas que, des combattants viennent pour l'argent, des personnes justes pour se battre… Des choses comme ça, vous voyez ? À chaque fois, c'est moi qui les amène jusqu'à l'arène et qui m'assure qu'ils sont bien inscrits. Enfin inscrit...

Elle s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir à la situation.

- Bien sûr, reprit-elle soudainement, il n'y a aucune assurance pour votre vie ou pour les blessures, il faut juste vous battre… Mais, avec la récompense !

- Quel genre de récompense ? Demanda Nami, des berries dans les yeux.

Le dos collé à l'arête du mur, une jambe pendant dans la vide, une autre sur l'arête, elle regarda la navigatrice avec des yeux mi-amusés mi-las, sa tête tout autant dans le vide, une main sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre.

- Ce n'est pas drôle si je te le dis, n'est-ce pas… ? Rigola doucement avec un sourire narquois, des yeux à la lueur sadique.

Les longs cheveux lâchés de la jeune fille brillaient sous le soleil, faisant ressortir ses reflets miel et laissant voir son front mat.

- Alors ? Vous acceptez ?  
>- Ouaaaaaaais ! S'exclama Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.<br>- Luffy, et nous alors ?! Prit peur Usopp.  
>- Ne vous en faites pas, seuls 3 membres de votre équipage doivent combattre, sinon ce sera trop pour moi… Déclara la fille, assise en tailleur sur l'arête du mur, un doigt levé pour expliquer.<br>- Pour toi ? Demanda tout l'équipage en même temps.  
>- Bien sûr, vous allez m'affronter, je ne l'avais pas dis ? S'étonna la jeune.<p>

- Hein ?!

Sur le chemin, ils suivaient la jeune femme qui restait devant eux, un grand sourire qui sur le visage. Pourtant, personne n'osait parler. Même Luffy s'était tût, c'était pour dire…

- Vous ne parlez pas ? Vous ne posez pas de questions ? Rigola la fille.  
>- Je peux voir votre culotte, mademoiselle ?<p>

Elle se tourna vers Brook.

- Pardon ?

Il se prit un poing sur le crâne, formant une grosse bosse sur son afro.

- Nami-san, vous m'avez fait mal…  
>- C'était le but ! Cria-t-elle.<br>- C'est quoi ton nom ?! Demanda Luffy, sentant que l'atmosphère ne pesait pas autant qu'avant.

- Mon nom ? Sembla-t-elle hésiter un instant. Je m'appelle Rin Utsuii.  
>- Utsuii-san ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui amènes les pirates jusqu'à l'arène ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui les combats ? Demanda Robin, intriguée et méfiante face à ce nouveau personnage.<br>- Tu peux m'appeler Rin. Dit-elle avec peut-être plus de dureté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le premier parce que c'est moi qui doit les battre et le deuxième parce que… je ne peux pas le dire, je suppose. On ne m'a jamais posé ce genre de questions, c'était plutôt du genre "quelle est la récompense ?", "comment combats-tu ?", ce genre-là…  
>- Tu y es obligée ? De te battre. Lui demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

Ladite Rin passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux cannelles, l'air embêtée.

- C'est une question piège ou quoi ? Se demanda-t-elle, pour elle. Et bien… Je dirais que c'est un secret ! Sourit-elle ironiquement. Bon, reprenons le chemin !

Le reste du trajet ne se fit pas sans messes basses :

- Luffy, t'es sûr que tu veux l'affronter ?! Tu es sûr que tu veux faire cette compétition ?! Demanda Usopp à son capitaine, en parlant le moins fort possible.

- Hein ? Bah, parce que ça à l'air marrant ! S'exclama Luffy, le plus fort qu'il put.

À cette remarque, Robin et Rin rigolèrent et Nami traina sa main sur son visage, un air désespéré peint sur son joli minois.

- Il a raison, la chose la plus importante est de s'amuser pendant un combat, sinon ce n'est pas drôle et on n'est pas au top de sa forme ! Fit Rin, toute joyeuse.

Le temps était sans doute passer plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu car ils quittaient la forêt pour finir dans une grande ville de pierre. L'activité était présente à chaque coin de rue, la grande place était magnifique avec sa fontaine de pierres blanches, ses fleurs colorés, pures, plantées dans un but purement esthétique, donnait au tableau une impression de ville modèle, aux habitants comblés et joyeux. Les quelques charrettes n'avançaient pas bien vite car les gens parlaient, discutaient, riaient entre eux, ce qui arrêtait les travailleurs dociles.  
>La grande rue, la principale, était bondée par divers personnages tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Les boutiques bordaient le chemin jusqu'à l'arène qui avait l'air d'être le centre de l'île.<p>

Les gens avaient l'air bien émoustillé, pas étonnés de voir des pirates, malgré toutes les affiches du mur principal, comme un forum, où toutes les affiches étaient exposées avec les différents paris.

- C'est, en gros, pour que les habitants puissent voir les participants, pour les paris et autres...

Une de ces "habitants" reconnu Rin et détourna le regard vivement, semblant la fuir avec une certaine appréhension. Pourtant, les résidents étaient curieux des nouveaux venus, mais firent messes basses en voyant la jeune femme avec eux.

- Hé, pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça... ? Demanda Usopp, ne comprenant pas la réaction des civils, les yeux écarquillés, certains hargneux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'en ont pas après vous mais après moi... Répondit Rin avec un sourire ironique en regardant derrière elle pour les apercevoir.

Geste qu'elle eut tôt fait de regretter car elle se percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol, quelque peu désarçonnée.

- Hé bien hé bien, qu'est-ce que je vois là... ? N'est-ce pas Neko-chan ? Demanda l'homme qu'elle venait de bousculer.

Elle grimaça à l'entende de ce surnom abrutit qui sonnait faux pour elle. La voix grasse et ronde de l'immense homme aux longs cheveux sales la fit frissonner et elle remonta les yeux vers lui. Ces "amis" étaient déjà autour de leur chef et regardaient Rin avec un mélange d'amusement et de pitié.

- Ha mais oui, c'est la petite qui nous a montré le chemin ! En fait, merci petite...

Il la prit par le menton et le bras pour la relever plus facilement.

Sanji, n'acceptant pas la situation, réagit vivement lorsqu'il vit le pirate se pencher vers Rin. D'un coup de jambe bien placé, le cuisinier fit voler le bandit qui retomba quelques mètres plus bas.  
>La jeune fille le regarda avec une certaine surprise avant de reprendre contenance et de se relever.<p>

- N'avez-vous jamais appris que toucher une dame de cette manière était un manque parfait de courtoisie ? S'exclama Sanji à l'homme qui était à terre.

- Ha, j'vous jure, c'est sa courtoisie qui nous tuera… Soupira Nami.

- À qui le tour ? demanda Luffy en craquant ses phalanges, un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres.

Enfin de l'action ! Se dit-il.  
>Malheureusement pour lui, ils furent arrêtés par le rire de Rin. La situation était tellement bizarre !<p>

Les pirates s'agglutinèrent près des Mugiwara. Ne supportant plus le rire de la jeune femme, un bandit s'élança vers elle avec son sabre.

- Sale petite pute ! Hurla le chef en courant vers elle.

Elle l'esquiva d'un souple saut qui l'amena à mettre un pied léger sur sa tête pour ensuite atterrir deux mètres plus loin derrière lui. Le cristallin du grelot qu'elle portait en bracelet fut le seul bruit entendu après l'attaque du colosse.  
>Qui tomba lorsqu'elle utilisa sa jambe pour le mettre à terre en le déséquilibrant, ses mains tenant ses poignets, les forçant à aller vers l'arrière pour casser ses bras.<p>

Sans trop forcer, seulement l'immobiliser, elle lui chuchota doucement :

- Rappelle tes hommes. Tous participants qui attaquent hors de l'arène seront disqualifiés, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Il tiqua, grogna, laissa un juron pour la petite et partit en compagnie de ses "compagnons". Ils laissèrent derrière un équipage du chapeau de paille assez surpris, des habitants applaudissant et une petite avec un sourire léger.  
>Elle se tourna vers les paysans et fit des petites courbettes, histoire de faire rire la galerie.<p>

- Merci, merci beaucoup !

Puis elle se tourna vers Sanji et lui dit d'un air doux :

- Merci à toi aussi !

Le cuisinier partit dans sa danse bizarre de "l'amouuuuuur", les yeux en cœur pour la jeune femme.

Elle ne le releva pas et sourit à l'équipage pour continuer, ce qui eu pour réaction de faire repartir l'homme non sans laissant un petit juron.

- Du coup, vous avez eu un petit aperçu de la façon dont je me bats ! J'espère que ça vous aidera, sinon ça n'aurait servi un peu à rien…

Les membres de l'équipage, soit suspicieux soit terrifiés, ne rajoutèrent rien, ne remarquant pas que leur capitaine avait maintenant disparu depuis un bon de temps. Au bout de la rue principale, le bois reprenait de la place, créant de jolis trous de lumière, éclairant le chemin d'un doux soleil.

- C'est ici. Déclara Rin.

Ils levèrent la tête vers une jolie maison, assez grande pour être occupée par au moins 20 personnes. En bois, la structure était tout de même en pierre, comme la maison trouée et détruite sur laquelle ils avaient trouvé la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt.

- C'est ici que vous allez vivre, parce que d'où vous venez et avec les blessures que vous avez, vous devez avoir besoin de repos et de… devinez quoi ?

- De femmes ?!

- De sous-vêtements ?!

Les deux pervers eurent le droit au même châtiment par notre rousse nationale.

- Non, de sources thermales ! S'exclama Rin, avec un grand sourire.

Nami sauta sur place tandis que Robin sourit doucement face à sa réaction. Elle se tourna vers Rin et le remercia franchement. La jeune femme rigola d'un rire gêné.

- En fait, vous voyez, c'est ma maison, mais comme vous n'êtes pas beaucoup et que votre épéiste est vraiment mal en point, je me disais que vous auriez vraiment besoin de ça…

- Comment sais-tu que nous avons un épéiste ?

Contrairement à ce que les autres auraient du s'attendre, c'est Sanji qui avait posé la question. La fille aux cheveux clairs troqua son air joyeux par un geste gêné et dis, tout simplement, comme si c'était une information à prendre au sérieux :

- Je ne sais pas nager…

Luffy ne savait vraiment plus où était son équipage. Comment il avait pu les perdre de vue ? Grâce à un gentil monsieur qui l'avait bien laissé boulé.

Flash-Back :

Luffy sentait que l'atmosphère se tendait. Il tourna sa tête vers les bandits qui avait encerclé ses amis ainsi que son meneur. Il avait vu le colosse tomber à terre, allait applaudir Rin, mais il fut bousculé violemment un homme encapuchonné.

- Pardon… S'excusa l'homme, sans prêter plus que ça attention au capitaine.

- Désolé… Dit Luffy en essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme au visage caché s'en alla vite ensuite, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est bizarre, ce type… Se dit Luffy à haute voix.

Il se releva, essuya la poussière de ses genoux et s'apprêta à repartir mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- ILS SONT PARTIS OÙ LES AUTRES ?! Cria Luffy, s'attirant les regards amusés ou agacés des personnes alentours.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il errait maintenant, la nuit tombée, avec un bâton qu'il avait trouvé comme sorte de canne, son ventre grondant à chaque geste que faisait le garçon au chapeau de paille.

- J'ai faaaaaaim… Se plaignait-il, la tête baissée et une main sur son ventre meurtrit.

Comme pour lui rappeler ce moment bizarre de la journée, il buta dans quelqu'un qui tomba au sol.

- Aïe… Ha, Luffy-kun !

Le capitaine regarda le visage de la jeune fille qu'il venait de bousculer.

- Haaaa ! La fille bizarre de ce matin !

- C'est Rin…

- Attends, comment tu connais mon prénom ?

La fille parut réfléchir très vite.

- Tu me l'as dis, tu te souviens… ? Et puis, tu es très connu, Mugiwara no Luffy !

- Je suis aussi connu que ça ?! S'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Le bruit du ventre de Luffy sauva la jeune fille qui soupira de soulagement quand le capitaine poussait un cri de détresse.

- J'allais chercher les autres, ceux qui sont toujours au bateau, tu m'accompagnes ? Je pensais chercher à manger pour vous, ensuite… Ce sont tes autres nakamas qui m'ont dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à bord ! Tient-elle à préciser.

- Mangeeeeer ! Rêva Luffy.

Rin sourit, avec une grande nostalgie.

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda-t-elle, en se relevant.

Ils traversèrent le bois sous le chant de Luffy, qui battait on-ne-sait-quoi sur le sol avec son bâton. La jeune fille ne comprenait rien aux paroles du garçon, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

Un bruit sur le côté attira son attention et décida de s'échapper un peu du chemin, avec une façon un peu différente que fuir. Il fallait que les gens derrière eux s'en aillent d'eux-mêmes pour que Luffy ne remarque rien.

- Luffy-kun…

- Quoi ?

Le bruit de son ventre fit un grand bruit. Sans le vouloir, face à l'ange qui était passé, la jeune fille laissa s'échapper un gracieux « pouf », témoin de son amusement. Elle mit tout de suite ses mains devant sa bouche, surprise elle-même de sa réaction. Le visage du capitaine, qui ne comprenait en rien le geste de la fille, la fixa pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son calme.

- Donc, je disais, dit-elle en toussotant, c'est bien toi le capitaine dans ton équipage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouaip.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais vu comme ça…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment très fort…

- Hein ?! Vraiment ?!

- …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension. Avec lui, il ne pourrait pas faire peur aux assaillants qui la suivaient, ils attaqueraient même plus vite avec un imbécile pareil… Elle mit son oreille un coupe et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille. L'assaillant ne put entendre mais il se doutait que Rin les avait déjà remarqué. Luffy se contenta de tourner la tête comme s'il n'avait pas comprit.

- J'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit !

Rin lui sourit mais faillit lui en coller une.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'assaillant savait très bien comment elle fonctionnait. Il attendit.

- Dis, Luffy.

2.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vraiment faim ?

6.

- Oui, j'ai trop faaaaaim… Se plaignit-il, une main sur son ventre creux.

- Ha, je suis désolée pour toi. Rigola doucement celle aux cheveux clairs.

12.

Les deux adolescents coururent à toute vitesse sur le chemin, surprenant quelque peu leur suiveur mais qui reprit bien vite la prise. Normalement, elle s'en allait quand elle disait 20 mots, pas 12… Il vit bien le petit sourire en coin qu'elle eut pour lui.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, sourit-il.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! :)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une review est toujours plaisante, positive ou négative, pour avoir votre avis et aussi m'aider à avancer !

Je posterais toutes… les… semaines. En tous cas, je vais essayer… Mais ça va être difficile ! x) J'ai quelques chapitres en stock alors ça devrait aller ! (j'ai un rythme d'écriture assez lent, ce qui m'agace légèrement…)

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, c'est la bienvenue !

À bientôt les p'tits gens ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens ! **  
><strong>Oui, je suis en retard ! T-T (C'est pas ma faute : des grenouilles de l'espace ont détruit mon ordi et j'ai du remonter le temps pour publier !) <strong>

**Naaaaaa ! :') **

**Encore un long chapitre, mais tout mes chapitres vont être longs, alors si vous en voulez des plus courts, si vous avez une remarque… Bref, tout ça, c'est en dessous ! :)**

**Je tiens vraiment à ce que vous me fassiez des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, car ça peut me permettre d'avancer. Et pour moi c'est important! **

**Donc toujours Disclamer : L'univers, les personnages, One Piece en général n'ets pas à moi. Dommage d'ailleurs… :/ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Luffy et Rin se pressaient pour échapper à l'homme encapuchonné qui les poursuivait. Luffy rigola un peu avant de prendre la fille par la taille, agrandissant ses bras et prit une branche très loin du chemin pour se propulser le long de la colline, les envoyant dans en vol libre.

Rin écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les poings et de crier un bon coup dans la chute.

- 'Tain, Luffy, t'aurais pas pu choisir un autre moyen ?!  
>- Wazaaaaaaah ! Se contenta de lui répondre l'homme élastique en rigolant.<p>

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce coup là. Ils atterrirent grâce à la technique ballon de Luffy qui leur permit de se poser sans blessures. Rin du se faire trainer par le capitaine, ayant perdu quelque peu conscience. Quand elle se ressaisit, elle l'arrêta d'un geste et lui mit la main sur la bouche, pour qu'il se taise. Elle se cacha avec lui dans un buisson non loin du chemin.

Avec son cache, on ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme.

Elle fit attention à ne pas tuer son ami élastique en l'étouffant et regarda discrètement derrière elle. L'homme retira vivement sa capuche, si bien que Luffy put voir son visage. En fait, son manteau était le même que celui de l'homme qu'il avait bousculé.

- Rin, je sais que tu es ici, arrête de te cacher, c'est moi.

Rin soupira et Luffy reconnut la voix de l'homme. C'était celui qu'il avait bousculé. Son visage était pâle, tellement pâle qu'on se demandait s'il était déjà sorti au soleil ne serait-ce qu'une fois de sa vie. Sa vie, qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas encore duré longtemps, puisqu'il devait avoir l'âge de Rin, c'est-à-dire à peu près l'âge de Luffy après 5 ans sur la mer : 22 ans. Malgré cela, il fallait dire qu'elle faisait très jeune pour son âge, ou alors c'était la sagesse et la tristesse sans fond dans ses yeux qui troublaient le jugement des gens sur sa vieillesse. Hé bien, l'homme qu'ils avaient devant eux faisant facilement 16 ans, mais quand on réfléchissait à ces gestes réfléchis et à cet air rêveur mais rassurant c'était impossible. La jeune fille retira la main qui retenait les lèvres du capitaine et se releva, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-elle hostilement.

- Tiens, ton capitaine ne t'avait pas appris à parler ? Dit innocemment l'autre.

- Avec ça, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je me demandais juste ce que faisait ma chère soeur. Sourit-il avec douceur.

Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda Luffy. Celui-ci ne comprenait rien à la situation et promenait son regard sur les deux.

- Vous êtes frère et soeur ?! S'écria-t-il.

Rin sourit en même temps que ledit frère.

- Luffy, on va chercher tes nakamas ? Ce mec va nous laisser tranquille en fin de compte…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle le releva et ils continuèrent le chemin. Ils passèrent le sentier en silence. Enfin, le silence de la fille car Luffy n'arrêtait pas de lui demander maintes choses. Elle se contentant de lui sourire tristement, ne pouvant lui répondre. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien et bouda, comme un enfant puni.

Arrivé au bateau, ils retrouvèrent un Zoro pendu par les pieds, et ça devait faire un bon moment déjà car Chopper tentait désespérément de le descendre mais il était trop petit. La tête de cactus était rouge, mais peut-être aussi de rage envers la jeune fille qui rigolait à côté, le doigt pointé sur lui pour se moquer. Luffy intervint que lui aussi en disant que « moi aussi je veux m'amuser ! » et il avait rejoint Blood qui frappait le pauvre épéiste comme une piñata.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ?! Avait crié le saucissonner. JE SUIS BLESSÉ JE VOUS RAPPELLE !

- Et alors ? Rétorquèrent innocemment les deux monstres.

La veine de sa tempe avait augmenté en volume. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment trop stupides. Chopper pleurait maintenant en essayant de les empêcher.

Rin, devant cette scène comique, fut instantanément gênée. Elle ne devait pas se trouver ici, elle était de trop. Ne réfléchissant pas trop à cela pour l'instant, elle soupira et marcha vers Luffy, la montrant à la lumière de la lune pour que les autres puissent la voir.

Quand ils entendirent ses pas, la réaction fut immédiate : l'épéiste s'arrêta de gigoter et jaugeait la nouvelle arrivante, Chopper fut très surpris et Blood fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Même si cette dernière avait l'air aussi… avait l'air d'avoir le même Q.I. que son compagnon de piñata, Rin savait qu'elle se méfiait d'elle, et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, c'était normal. Par contre, quand elle vit l'animal, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est quoi ce… Cet énorme rat ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace de dégout.

- JE SUIS UN RENNE ! Se défendit-il, agacé qu'on ne le reconnaisse jamais.

Chopper pleurait dans son coin pendant que Luffy et Blood le consolait, laissant la fille aux cheveux clairs dans un long échange silencieux avec Zoro.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il alors à la fille.

- Je m'appelle Rin Utsuii.

- Qu'est-ce 'tu fous là ?

- Je viens vous ramener.

- Où ?

- Dans un endroit où tu seras les pieds sur terre et avec sur bain à l'extérieur. C'est bon pour les blessures. Précisa-t-elle en pointant ses bandages d'un geste presque désinvolte. Il ne fit pas attention au geste de la jeune fille.

- Alors, fais-moi descendre.

Blood, comme interpelée, allait le faire mais elle fut arrêtée par le vert :

- Non, c'est cette fille qui va le faire.

Rin regarda les cordages. Par son regard, Zoro savait qu'elle connaissait les bateaux, les parties des cordages qui permettaient de l'attacher sans qu'il puisse se défaire de l'emprise en tombant. Elle sortit un poignard discret dans un mouvement contrôlé. D'un coup, elle l'envoya sur la corde visée et Zoro tomba dans la position qu'il arborait il y a quelques secondes : assis un tailleur dans le vide, les bras difficilement croisés. Mais la tête la première sur le sol, quoi.

Blood fit moue boudeuse, mécontente que son martyr ait été détaché aussi rapidement. Finalement, ils reprirent le chemin inverse, cette fois-ci sans être interrompu par un excentrique étrange au sourire doux constant. La blonde, qu'on ne pouvait confondre avec le décor avec ses cheveux d'ors reflétés par la lune, discutait le brun reconnaissable avec son chapeau et le petit renne qu'on ne pouvait pas louper. Devant eux, à quelques mètres, Zoro et Rin menaient, ne s'échangeant même pas un regard. Puis, ils se tournèrent tous les deux au même moment vers l'autre.

- Dis… Commencèrent-ils au même moment.

Une goutte derrière la tête, Rin le pria de parler en premier :

- Comment t'as fait pour tous les amener là-bas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une compétition est pour bientôt, la récompense est un secret, mais ton capitaine a quand même eut envie de participer.

- Une compétition… ?

- Hum, en fait, c'est une compétition de plusieurs jours - environ 3 ou 4 - où les équipages, les groupes, 'fin, tout ça… bref, devront participer pour gagner la récompense inconnue qu'ils veulent.

- Pourquoi la laisser cacher ?

- Tout le monde peut s'imaginer ce qu'il veut, alors ils participent plus.

- Mais le fait de savoir ce que la récompense sera est attracteur, aussi.

- Hum. Mais c'est comme ça.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à côté de lui, si bien qu'elle changeait un peu la personnalité qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle voulait n'approcher de personne. C'est comme s'il perçait son double jeu, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Pourquoi ton capitaine a l'air si insouciant ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un air innocent.

Il soupira. Même lui l'ignorait, et ça l'agaçait des fois, sa réaction en était la preuve. Plus vite qu'elle le pensait, ils arrivèrent devant sa demeure. Un instant, les quatre au chapeau de paille furent abasourdis par l'ampleur de la bâtisse. Elle les invita à rentrer, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. À l'intérieur, les autres étaient déjà bien installés : Nami sur le canapé se faisait servir par Sanji qui était lui-même aux anges, Franky, Usopp, Robin faisaient une partie de cartes que la brune semblait remporté devant les orbites de Brook qui surveillait la partie avec une certaine curiosité.

Quand ils rentrèrent, tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Et puis, sous les regards surpris des autres, Rin s'exclama dans un cri :

- J'ai oublié la nourriture !

L'équipage au chapeau de paille fut soulagé que ce soit pour une raison aussi insignifiante était-elle qu'elle avait poussé ce cri.

- Mangeeeer ! S'écrièrent Luffy et Blood d'une seule voix.

La fille aux cheveux clairs s'en alla rapidement en leur disant qu'elle ne tarderait pas et qu'ils pouvaient utiliser les bains pendant son absence.

- Quelle fille bizarre… Lâcha Usopp.

- Hum. Approuva Robin.

Nami soupira, attirant la curiosité de Sanji.

- On lui est reconnaissant, quand même, elle nous offre un toit… mais cette affaire de compétition… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nami-san, je serais toujours là pour te protéger ! S'écria le cuisinier.

- Elle est forte. Déclara Zoro, qui n'avait rien dis jusque là.

Sanji et Luffy le regardèrent, ils avaient déjà compris de quoi il parlait. Le capitaine sourit comme pour confirmer les dires de l'épéiste. Les autres essayèrent de comprendre, ou alors ils ne voulaient juste pas.

- Pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas décidé qui ira combattre ?

- Moi ! S'exclama aussitôt Luffy.

- Alors le premier est Luffy, plus que deux, alors je propose un vote à main levé ! Proposa Blood, toute excitée. Je propose Usopp, alors ?

Tout l'équipage sauf le concerné leva la main. Offusqué, il s'écria :

- Bande de traitres ! Je ne veux pas combattre !

- Trop tard ! Le nargua la blonde, fière d'elle.

- Je propose alors le cuisinier raté. Dit calmement Zoro.

- Je ne combats jamais contre des femmes ! Répondit celui-ci, puis, remarquant que le cactus l'avait proposé : Depuis quand tu décides pour moi ?! Menaça-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

Blood soupira, faussement désespérée de leurs disputes habituelles. En vérité, elle était très amusée de la situation et ravie d'avoir pu mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires des autres.

- Alors qui ? Demanda Blood, un peu mécontente d'avoir eu un refus de la part du cuisinier.

- La tête de cactus. Proposa Sanji avec un sourire goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, toi ?! Menaça-t-elle avec des yeux de démons.

Personne, Ô personne ne pouvait l'appeler comme ça à part elle !

- Rien, rien du tout Blood-sama. Répondit Sanji, ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau les jambes cassées.

- De toutes façons, il ne peut rien faire avec ses bandages… Rappela Usopp, ce qui fit faire grincer les dents au concerné.

La "tête de cactus" soupira tandis que la blonde reprenait son sourire en se détendant.

- Alors je veux bien la combattre, sourit Franky avec son super accent.

- Et l'ordre ? dit Nami

- Il y a un ordre ? demanda Blood qui étranglait Zoro pour son bâillement après avoir écouté une histoire venant d'elle.

- Ba, je trouve ça logique…

- On ne va pas se battre ensemble ?! Paniqua Usopp.

- On lui demandera au retour. Dit Robin, ce qui eu le don de rassurer quelque peu le sniper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rin revint les bras chargés, un Luffy impatient attendant devant la porte. Elle passa calmement et souplement entre les deux "meilleurs amis" et arriva dans la cuisine en chantonnant. Sanji à sa suite, qui avait quitté son compagnon de bagarre, lui proposa de faire à manger.

- Ça m'arrange que tu demandes ça parce que je ne voudrais pas que vous mouriez avant la compétition, ce serait bête…

- Pourquoi on mourrait ?

- Parce que moi et la cuisine ça fait deux… Chuchota la jeune fille, gênée, pour elle-même.

Le cuisinier fondit devant l'air mignon de Rin et se mit rapidement au travail sous les suppliques de son capitaine.

- En fait, Utsuii-san… Commença Robin

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Rin, ça me conviendrait plus…

- Rin-san, comment vont se dérouler ses jeux ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- L'ordre, des choses comme ça…

- Alors !

« La compétition se déroulera en 3-4 jours, même peut-être plus. Le truc, c'est que vous n'allez que vous battre contre moi les premières fois, mais contre toutes les autres personnes - sinon j'imagine même pas comment je souffrirais - et celui qui gagnera contre tout le monde se battra ensuite contre moi ! L'ordre… Comme i membres à chaque fois, chaque personne combattra un jour. Le gagnant de chaque jour - ou les gagnants, en fait, car ça dépend du temps limite - seront en final où ils se battront entre eux, avec moi dans le lot et, à la toute fin, le gagnant se battra contre moi et contre quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur à comprendre… »

Quand Rin avait dit qu'elle allait se coucher, ils ne la revirent pas pour manger. La jeune fille leur dit où étaient les bains et qu'ils pouvaient les utiliser, les serviettes et produits à leur disposition.

Après manger, Nami proposa à aller aux hosen et les autres filles acceptèrent, voulant au plus se décontracter. Heureusement, les bains masculins et féminins étaient séparés par une palissade. Ce qui était étrange, par contre, c'était qu'il y avait des bains différents dans une maison d'être fille vivant seule… Encore une interrogation.

Comme à leur habitude, Luffy, Chopper, Brook et Usopp plongèrent comme des fous dans l'eau chaude, éclaboussant au passage un Zoro et un Sanji en colère.

- Vous allez arrêter de faire les cons ?! Avait crié le cuisinier.

Les filles, elles, étaient calmes, même si Blood faisait la tête.

- Blood, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas aller dans les mêmes bains que Zoro ! Essayait de la raisonner Nami.

Entendant, avec la palissade, la conversation, Zoro soupira et rougit à la phrase suivante :

- Mais, pourtant, on prenait souvent des bains avant ensemble…

- DEPUIS QUAND ON FAISAIT ÇA, NOUS ?! Gueula-t-il, rouge de honte.

- Ça veut dire que tu as déjà vu Blood-chan ?! Lui demanda Sanji, un fin trait de sang lui sortant du nez.

Zoro en avait assez marre de cette fille. Il envoya un gros savon par dessus la palissade de bois qui atterri juste sur la tête de la blonde, qui bouda à ce geste.

- Ne t'avise plus de raconter n'importe quoi, la prévint-il.

Puis, un cri se fit entendre du côté des filles. Sur leurs gardes, les garçons attendirent la raison de ce cri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Nami, assez surprise.

- Ce sont mes bains, à la base…

- Ha oui…

En entendant la voix de Rin, ils se détendirent.

Petit retour en arrière :

Nami, regardant Blood se prendre un savon sur le haut de la tête sourit et glissa, poussant un petit cri étouffé. Elle avait atterrit sur quelque chose de dur et mou à la fois. En touchant cette "chose", ce dernier poussa un cri. Nami se releva vivement et remarqua que la "chose" avait la même tête de Rin, ses cheveux, normalement ramené à l'arrière de sa tête à l'aide d'une grande barrette, devant ses yeux. Loin d'être rouge, elle avait l'air de se ficher d'où la rousse avait pu la toucher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Nami, vraiment surprise de la trouver ici, presque tapie dans l'endroit le plus reclu du bain.

- Ce sont mes bains, à la base… Répondit-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

- Ha oui…

D'un geste gêné, elle s'assit dans l'eau, à un autre endroit.

- Pardon de t'avoir écrasé… S'excusa Nami.

- Ce n'est rien ! Assura Rin.

On entendait, de l'autre côté, les garçons plonger, pousser des cris, s'amuser avec l'eau comme des gamins, ce qui eu pour réaction de faire sourire la jeune fille écrasée. Nami la regardait comme un phénomène, se rendant compte que c'était le premier vrai sourire qu'elle faisait. La rousse sourit à son tour, assez contente de cette réaction chez leur hébergeur. Robin lavait le dos de Blood qui fermait les yeux de bonheur. Se réveillant de sa sorte de transe, la blonde regarda Rin et proposa, toute joyeuse :

- Tu veux que je te lave le dos à toi aussi, ensuite ?

La fille aux cheveux clairs parut sortir d'un choc. Elle se colla encore plus son dos contre les pierres répondit d'une petite voix :

- Nan, merci quand même…

- T'es timide ? Demanda Blood innocemment.

- … Oui.

- Tu n'as à avoir honte, on est entre filles. Lui dit Nami en se passant du savon, assise sur son tabouret.

Rin détourna le regard, aucune rougeur ne la secouant.

- Non merci quand même.

Robin fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, d'un geste, elle éclaboussa le dos de Blood avec toute l'eau de son sceau en bois pour la rincer. Encore une fois, Nami poussa en cri, rouge, et prit vite une serviette avant de pointer le haut de la palissade. Avant que les autres ne puissent regarder ce qu'il y avait, Rin s'était déjà levé pour envoyer une brosse à la tête du voyeur qui osait se rincer l'œil. La châtain n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levé automatiquement et se rassit tout de suite sous les regards horrifiés des autres filles.

- Rin, qu'est-ce que c'était… ? Demanda Nami.

La concernée ferma les yeux et partit en vitesse des bains, laissant derrière elle des membres de l'équipage assez abasourdis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Nami-san ? Demanda Sanji, inquiet.

Après s'être concertée avec les autres, elle répondit :

- Non, rien, c'est juste Rin qui est partie…

* * *

><p>Le noir. L'obscurité. La solitude. La contrainte. Des barreaux les enfermant. Des personnes se jouant d'eux.<p>

Une marque apposée contre leurs grés. Des blessures à vie.

Elle courrait, aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, cherchant son seul espoir de fuite. Ils auront bientôt fait de la récupérer. Où pouvait-elle aller ? La forêt noire dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fin, voulant l'enfermer dans son désespoir, sans doute. Où était-il ? Elle l'entendait crier, son hurlement lui déchirant les tympans et le cœur, lui faisant tourner la tête. « Ne t'arrête pas » Pleura-t-elle. Elle tomba, sentant une balle lui traverser la jambe.

Elle hurla.

Et se réveilla.

En sueur, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas crié en réalité, une chance. Prise d'une nausée, elle partit vite de la chambre pour s'enfermer aux toilettes. Quand elle crut que ça se calmait, son estomac clama l'inverse et la força à vomir ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé. Épuisée, Rin se força quand même à regarder l'heure sur la grande horloge de son salon.

Tic toc

Il était 8h19.

Tic toc

Elle s'avança dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose.

Tic toc

Sa tête tournait, invitant son ventre à rétablir la même catastrophe qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Tic toc

Les clics de cette horloge commençaient vraiment à l'agacer.

Tic toc

Des madeleines, parfais…

Tic toc

Elle mit un coup dans l'horloge qui s'arrêta, ayant l'habitude des crises de la jeune fille. Contre le mur, elle s'employa à manger son maigre repas. Malheureusement pour elle, ses nausées reprirent. Elle se traina jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Elle était vraiment contente qu'elle se soit réveillée tôt, sinon les autres auraient posé des questions. Quelqu'un entra doucement dans la pièce et lui releva les cheveux. Elle se laissa faire, sachant très bien qui était la personne. Il lui caressa la tête pendant que son estomac rendait l'âme et quand elle se releva, l'aida à se tenir droite. Une fois prête à se tenir debout seule, il alla prendre de l'eau dans le lavabo avec un gant. Il lui lança le gant mouillé elle et grimaça un "merci" presque inaudible. Rin regarda son frère et lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien… Dit-il avec douceur.

- Ha… Merci…

Face à face, les mots servaient à rien entre eux. Il s'avança et demanda, pendant qu'il remettait le nœud de bretelle que sa robe de nuit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- … Rien…

Il la pinça en remettant le noeud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta-t-il.

- Je… Ils l'ont vu…

Il l'immobilisa.

- Qui a vu quoi ?

- L'équipage… Dans les bains…

Ça aura suffit pour qu'il comprenne.

- Et seulement ça te met dans cet état… Soupira-t-il.

Elle rougit de honte en baisant la tête.

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier…

Il lui releva le menton d'un geste de la main et la regarda dans les yeux. Il sourit. Quand elle comprit pourquoi il avait ce geste, il la lâcha.

- Je reviendrais, et puis je serais là comme "juge" dans les jeux, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas… Sourit-elle doucement.

Avec un petit rire, il partit par la fenêtre.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? Demanda la jeune fille avec gentillesse, le dos à la porte.

Le renne frémit et se demanda comment elle avait pu le voir derrière la porte. D'une patte hésitante, il entrouvrit la porte.

- Je suis médecin, je sens quand quelqu'un se sent mal.

- Te le sens ? Répéta-t-elle, sans le regarder.

- Hum… Confirma-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit avec douceur.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour lui prendre la patte.

- Merci. Tu dois vraiment être un super docteur pour pouvoir ressentir ça.

Chopper fut un instant sans voix puis commença sa sorte de danse :

- Ce compliment ne me fait pas plaisir du tout ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant de plaisir.

Elle rigola doucement mais laissa la place à des yeux tristes.

- Dis, j'aimerais que tu ne le dises pas à tes nakamas, par contre, s'il te plait…

Chopper s'arrête mais sourit quand même.

- C'est le secret professionnel !

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Bon, et si on faisait à manger ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils aiment manger, d'après toi ?

Ils partirent alors dans la cuisine en conversant.

- Tu-tu es sûr que c'est mangeable ? Balbutia Chopper en voyant la tête de ce qui aurait dû être une poêlée.

- Nan, je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même… Répondit-elle avec une grimace. Je suis admirative de ma capacité à ne rien faire de bon en cuisine.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

- Bon, alors je vais faire la seule chose que je sache faire : du curie.

- C'est-c'est bon aussi le curie ! Affirma le médecin.

- Hum, c'est mon plat préféré. Et toi, tu as quelque chose que tu aimes en particulier ?

Chopper réfléchit un instant.

- La barbe-à-papa.

- …

Rin pouffa, ce qui eu pour réaction d'insurger le docteur qui la regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Pardon, mais c'est… tellement mignon…

- J'suis pas mignon ! S'exclama-t-il encore avec des rougeurs.

Le reste de l'équipage restait bloqué devant la porte du salon, menant à la cuisine, ne voulant pas gêné les deux nouveaux amis.

Robin s'était réveillée en première. En entendant les pas hésitants du médecin, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle attendit qu'il descende pour le faire elle aussi, avec le moins de bruit possible. Collée un mur, elle l'entendit s'arrêter devant la porte. Ne voulant pas être plus indiscrète, elle allait lui demandait ce qu'il se passait mais elle vit Rin sortir de la pièce.

- Je suis médecin, je sens quand quelqu'un se sent mal.

Elle sourit devant le naturel gentil du docteur. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas entendre à qui il s'adressait, mais la logique voulait que soit Rin. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'avança vers lui en lui prenant la patte.

- Merci. Tu dois vraiment être un super docteur…

Elle avait arrêté d'écouter. Le sourire qui ornait le visage de la jeune fille était d'une tristesse infinie. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait... Comme elle, qui avait perdu toute son île, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle refusa d'y penser et décida de les suivre à la cuisine.

- Ce n'est très bien d'espionner.

Elle se retourna. Dans les escaliers elle vit Zoro et Blood. La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, un air mécontent sur le visage, comme pour la gronder. L'épéiste ne disait rien, les yeux fermés, accoudé à la rambarde. Robin rit doucement, ce qui fit s'offusquer la blonde.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! La réprimanda-t-elle.

Zoro lui donna un coup sur la tête.

- Urusai (1) gronda-t-il.

Elle bouda.

- En tous cas, il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger. Dit la brune en reprenant un semblant de sérieux.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda la blonde.

- Faisons un jeu de carte ! Sourit-elle.

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent 3 devant la porte du salon en train de jouer par terre. Les autres membres étaient venus les uns après les autres mais aucun n'étaient entré. Malgré cela, Rin remarquait bien l'agitation. Alors, elle dit à Chopper de se taire d'un geste, lui faisant comprendre que ça allait être drôle. Elle passa derrière la porte sans faire de bruit et l'ouvrit d'un coup, renversant toutes les personnes de l'autre côté. Les cartes s'envolèrent et elle tomba avec eux, ensevelie de cartes rouges et noires. Pendant que les autres essayaient de se relever, que les uns gueulaient sur les autres, Rin regarda la scène d'un œil surpris. Puis, sous les exclamations de l'équipage, elle commença à rigoler. Un franc rire et qui s'arrêter tous les bruits. Puis, elle se prit un pain dans la gueule.

- Y'a rien de drôle ! Crièrent Nami et Blood en même temps.

La fille aux cheveux clairs ne s'arrêtait pourtant de rire d'un rire clair et fluet.

Chopper lui demanda si elle allait bien et elle pointa du doigt Luffy, écrasé par Zoro, Nami et Blood - et accessoirement Robin - et qui ne pouvait plus respirer sous le poids de tout ce monde. Recouverte de cartes, elle ne pouvait pas quitter le sol, encore à moitié assommée par le coup de Blood qui essayait de ranimer son ami d'enfance qui venait de se prendre un coup de coude accidentel de Franky. Elle entendit Brook dire un petit "Ha, Nami-san, votre culotte est…" avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur la tête. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et l'équipage put se relever en silence. Elle fut debout avec elle et fonça à la cuisine en prenant par la patte Chopper.

- On va finir ce curry ! Dit-elle, toute rouge de honte.

Le docteur ne comprit pas bien.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous finis de manger. Elle apprit qu'il ne fallait croire que des gens comme eux ne mangeaient pas beaucoup. C'était une très grosse erreur. Elle apprit aussi que faire du curry le matin n'était pas vraiment une idée pour les estomacs non matinaux.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle leur expliqua l'horaire :

- Tous les matchs auront lieu en début d'après-midi. Donc, il faudra être là à 12h là-bas à chaque fois ! Alors, qui combattra aujourd'hui ?

- C'est moi… Désespéra Usopp.

Elle lui donna une tape gentille sur l'épaule et ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire mystérieux :

- Alors, on y va ?

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'arène.

La compétition allait bientôt commencer.

« Que la Grande Compétition commence ! » La voix qui annonçait les jeux n'était pas inconnue.

- Ha ! C'est le mec bizarre qui nous a attaqué ! Reconnu Luffy, faisant soupirer Nami.

Le blond se contenta de rire doucement.

Rin venait de leur expliquer qu'il allait assurer sa protection avec trois autres personnes, mais ils n'avaient pu arriver qu'hier et ils allaient désormais habiter avec eux. Ce n'était pas la place qui manquait. Les trois absents se préparaient, ils devaient eux aussi participer.

Rin les présenterait le soir.

- Ne t'inquiète, je ne suis là que pour être le juge.

Il jaugea tous les membres de l'équipage qui firent de même. Sa peau blanche, presque translucide au soleil lui donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme et son air absent, ses yeux rêveurs, son sourire nostalgique et doux, faisait fondre les filles devant lui. Ajouter à ses yeux de mers, si semblables à ceux de la jeune fille. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas pour le plaisir d'un certain cuisinier.

- Alors, vous êtes prêts pour le combat ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Usopp était terrifié.

- Usopp, ça va ? Demanda Chopper, vraiment inquiet.

- Bi-bien-bien sûr que ça va ! Après tout je suis un aventurier des mers ! J'avais plus de 8000 hommes à mon service !

- Woua, trop bien ! S'exclamèrent Chopper et Luffy, impressionnés.

- C'est vrai ?! Demanda le frère de Rin, intrigué.

« Lui aussi il y croit… ? » Se demanda Nami.

Rin lui chuchota quelque chose et il se tourna vers elle avec un "ha ?!" déçu. Celle-ci soupira alors et lui remit la cravate qu'il avait mal mise. Des cloches sonnèrent et Rin annonça qu'Usopp devait se préparer avec les autres et que le reste de l'équipage devait rester dans les gradins. Elle leur dit de ne surtout rien faire pour aider leur camarade car une aide entrainerait une disqualification immédiate. Usopp ne savait plus comment survivre. La navigatrice lui tapa le dos en envoya un "bonne chance !", Franky lui dit "sois suuuuper fort !", Luffy rechignait de ne pas se battre, Zoro aussi, mais il était trainer par Blood qui sourit à Usopp en guise d'encouragement, Robin rigola en passant devant lui, on lui offrant un "bonne chance", Sanji alluma sa cigarette en criant à Luffy d'arrêter de se plaindre et Chopper le rassura.

L'arène était si grande qu'elle pouvait recueillir au moins 4000 personnes facilement. Elle avait un air ancien, comme si les murs allaient s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Des stands étaient préparés tout autour. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : nourriture, jouets, babioles, boissons… On voyait bien que c'était avant tout une île touristique. On voyait bien aussi que beaucoup de personnes étaient venus pour cet évènement.

Pour la récompense, surtout, mais aussi par la curiosité, car ils accompagnaient quelqu'un, quand ils voulaient juste se divertirent ou admirer des gens s'entre-tuer. Peut-être cela était-il amusant, mais Rin n'avait jamais trouvé pourquoi. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'aimer se battre.

Ç'aurait été impossible pour elle.

Malgré cela elle soupira et s'assit sur son fauteuil préparer pour elle, juste à côté son frère debout, se tenant tel un serviteur. Elle n'aimait pas non plus cette pose qu'on lui forçait à prendre. Son frère lui était égal, et ça en bien des points.

Elle serra les poings qui furent tout de suite recouverts des mains gantées de son frère. Il lui sourit elle tourna son visage vers lui, rassurée.

Les personnes qui devaient participer ce jour étaient toutes plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Les équipages et autres voulaient sans doute en même plein la vue tout de suite pour que les autres abandonne ensuite. Sauf Usopp, le gringalet qui clappait des dents en permanence, avec sa salopette. Rin eut un sourire en s'accoudant à son fauteuil. Elle regarda vaguement d'un sourire une jeune fille qui souriait tout en se mettant à sa place, sous le regard des hommes, puis reporta son regard sur le sniper.

Décidément, ce mec était bien pathétique, voire plus…

Une musique retentit et la coupe de la victoire fut allumée. C'était une grande coupe en or. En y regardant de plus près, on voyait un homme aux cheveux verts qui étaient enchainé au pied de la coupe. En entendant bien, on pouvait entendre "Blood, putain, tu vas crever, détache-moi tout de suite !"

Mais, bien sûr, personne n'entendait, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle… Ladite Blood était d'ailleurs près de lui, en train de regarder la scène d'un oeil amusé, son frère de cœur lui hurlant dessus.

Rin s'avança, sachant que c'était à son tour.

« La compétition à maintenant commencer… » Commença-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

Elle attendit un peu que les dernières personnes se calment et reprit, un sourire carnassier sur le visage :

« Vous allez pouvoir combattre pour un prix que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous battre jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus que les premiers, jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez ce prix et jusqu'à ce que vous me battiez. C'est con, hein, mais c'est comme ça. Bon, comme je sais que vous avez très envie d'y aller, je ne vais pas rallonger plus. Bonne chance ! »

La foule hurla et les "combattants" (guillemets obligés car Usopp dans le tas) s'avancèrent à leur tours.

Sur un grand écran, un grand compte à rebours avait été mis en place.

« 1 ! » Compta Rin, d'un ton plus ou moins sérieux.

Usopp déglutit en voyant le mec à côté de lui. Il allait morfler.

« 2 ! » Le sourire carnassier de la jeune fille vint défigurer son beau visage.

« Il faut gagner du temps, si je suis pas disqualifié pour les minutes du temps imparti, je serais vivant et j'aurais gagné ! »

« 3 ! » Rin sauta littéralement, son bras faisant vibrer l'air pour annoncer le commencement.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) ta gueule (je suis vulgaire ! o:)<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)**

**Reviews ? Siiii alleeeeer… !**


End file.
